


[卡带♀]暗杀family

by arusati



Series: 暗杀family [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arusati/pseuds/arusati
Summary: ·带土单性转，儿女双全，注意避雷·现代AU，忍者十分稀少，需要配合政府隐藏身份，大概时间线在佩恩战后，为了剧情调整了数个事件的时间和结果，会随着剧情揭晓，在此不一一说明
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 卡带 - Relationship
Series: 暗杀family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860727
Kudos: 3





	[卡带♀]暗杀family

黑发少女埋伏在地下停车场里，静静等待着她今天的目标。她戴上侦查专用的单边眼镜，远处车内的情况被看得一清二楚。不过看见和理解完全是两回事——车里除了那几个早已在名单上的男人，还有一个被扔在后座的男孩。他介于儿童和少年的年龄间，看起来最多十岁出头，黑色的胶带贴住了他的嘴，手和脚也被麻绳捆得死死的，眼角泛着泪光，当他睁开眼睛时，黑发少女不由得倒吸一口凉气——

那是一双猩红色的眼睛。案山子觉得她是时候行动了。少女跳上了车顶，手上已经凝聚了足够照亮这个昏暗停车场的蓝色电流，但在这之前，长期和忍犬们一同合作时形成的直觉让她察觉到了异动。她便单手抓住车顶的边缘，将查克拉输送到腿部，一脚踹开了后车玻璃。驾驶座和副驾驶的目标尚未行动，她一把抱起后座的男孩跳了出来，并用自己的身体建立了一个隔离带。男孩已经昏过去了，对着这一连串的动作毫无反应，像个人偶一样任凭案山子摆布。

与此同时，车辆在地上摩擦出诡异的移动痕迹，最后撞上了停车场的立柱，在他们身后“轰”的一声爆炸了。爆炸的热浪让案山子不得不向前移动，可这股热风让她在地上翻滚了起来，娇嫩的手臂也摩擦出了好几个伤口。她顾不得痛，拿出手机看了看，地下停车场依旧是无信号的状态，便凝聚起查克拉在身体中心，企图让自己变成一个发信器。火已经烧了起来，她也只能听天由命地赌一把。

“你太乱来了。”醒来时，一个银发男人正坐在她床边，担忧地看着她。这个男人除了头发颜色，和她几乎是一个模子里刻出来的，凌厉的眼型因为一个总是冷漠地睥睨，一个总是放松地低垂而呈现出不同的形状，但看他们的脸就一眼便知，这一定是一对亲子。“……反正不行动也是死，还不如赌一把。”案山子好不容易找回自己的声音，她的嗓子像是被火灼烧过一样又干又痛，手臂上已经输上了药液。

“我的意思是，你本来就不该参与这种行动。你是学生，主业还是学习……”卡卡西好言相劝，他想要握住女儿的手，却看到案山子扭过去的头，便不再多言。

“如果我不是生在这种家庭……身上没有流淌着忍者的血的话，我自然会好好扮演学生的角色。”案山子很费劲地说出这个长句子。“父亲，如果你要劝我的话，不如先别让自己连轴转了吧。这些年来，你为了妈妈的事……”

“卡卡西老师，那个男孩醒了。”小樱的声音适时地传来，卡卡西借着自己学生给的便利再次逃开。“我待会儿再来看你。”他看了一眼案山子，轻手轻脚地走出了病房。

“案山子……”小樱走进来为她换药。她想了想，还是出声规劝眼前的少女。“老师也是担心你，毕竟你还这么小，忍界的事情还是交给我们这些大人来做吧。”

“那如果是您查到佐助的线索呢？”案山子是个有礼貌的孩子，哪怕是对着自己父亲的学生也会使用敬语。但小樱第一次察觉到了少女的失态，她没有说话，只是为案山子换了一瓶药。“你先好好休息吧。”最后她说，也走出了房门，留案山子一个人躺在病床上看着天花板发呆。

木叶隐村，据神话传说所记，是由六道仙人的两个孩子的转世开创的。在历史的长河中，忍者们不断斗争、合并，最后到了现代，已经隐于人群，忍术失传，与普通人别无两样——但这只是他们为了自保的说辞。木叶的后代在上一代人依然以群居的方式聚集着，住在临近的街区，互相保护，也就是在那时，一小批忍者突然提出了光复忍术的计划。他们不再满足隐藏在人群里，只能学习一些闹着玩的忍术，这些忍者想要统治世界，让自己再度成为世界的顶端。随着政府对忍者的福利政策越来越少，限制越来越多，对“影”制度不满的忍者纷纷加入了叛忍的队伍，最后统一壮大成了“晓”。对外，“晓”是恶名昭彰的恐怖组织，只有他们这些忍者中的精英知道，“晓”是忍者世界埋下的祸根，他们必须要清除干净，不然就会像十来年前一样，爆发忍界的战争。

案山子之所以可以变成一个普通的学生，就读普通中学、过着与普通人无异的生活，也是要追溯到上一次忍界大战的余震。在几个大型的忍界组织想要互相吞并却未果后，忍者街区也保留不住了。为了显示归顺的决心，忍者们挑选了普通的职业，用普通的方式生活下去——木叶组就是其中最身体力行的践行者，很难说这中间是否有政府的试压。五代目纲手姬直接变成了木叶医院的院长，而鸣人和小樱现在明面上的身份也还是大学生，卡卡西更是直接变成了大学讲师，但只有案山子知道，他们一直在为击败“晓”努力。

对她来说，“晓”也好，木叶组也罢，都只是一个遥远的名词。其实她这一辈的忍者，根本不用出任何任务，也不用投入危险的战斗，尤其是在她只有十四岁的情况下。但她不惜一切代价接触忍界任务的原因，无非是她想查清自己母亲死亡的真相。她想到了今天带回来的那个男孩——他有着和父亲、和母亲一样的眼睛。

那是让人恐惧的忍界核心机密——属于宇智波家族的写轮眼。

但是，自己还没有……案山子捂住了自己的眼睛，心里有些泛酸。“妈妈。”她从旁边的包上取下一个破破烂烂的玩偶攥在手中，默默地流下了一滴泪，她哭得安静无声。

卡卡西看着病床上的男孩，不由自主地感到头疼。太像了，实在是太像了。这个男孩长着一双圆圆的杏眼，看上去才十岁出头，脸上的婴儿肥尚未褪去。他刚打过镇定剂，因为开着写轮眼大大地干扰了他的查克拉流动，让他的生命体征很快降低到一个危险的数值，所以小樱只能暴力地用药物让他的写轮眼合上。除去那头熟悉的银发——那是卡卡西和他父亲头发的颜色，这个男孩的脸几乎和带土长得一模一样。可是，怎么会？卡卡西在心里苦笑一声，带土早在十年前就去往那个世界了。尽管他不信转世轮回那一套，看着这个就像是带土翻版一样的小孩，他仍然不由自主地想亲近他，仿佛带土还在他身边一样——

但是凑近看到那头银发，他的手又缩了回去。他怎么配呢？不论是哪个形式的带土，他都没有触碰的资格，他只配在慰灵碑前为她祷告、向她忏悔。随着木叶组的瓦解，他们甚至连慰灵碑都没有了，这让他只能在家里建立一个小小的牌位。这时他才意识到，他连带土单人的照片都没有——于是一张合照上突兀地少了一块，笑容灿烂、摆着剪刀手的少女；无奈地把手搭在另外两个人肩膀上的年轻男人；憋着嘴怒气冲冲的、看不出性别的短发孩子；剩下的那个位置，是被卡卡西用剪刀剪下的空洞。老师、琳、带土，这张照片上是木叶组的英雄，是守护忍界的英雄，而他，只是时间长河中一个微不足道的废物，没有被写上审判录已是万幸。可是其中一位英雄，却给他留下了两个需要用生命去守护的礼物。他捏了捏两眼之间的穴位，给疲惫的自己注入一些能量。昨天他加班和鹿丸破译三年前佩恩一战留下来的情报，已经忙到半夜，今天在小憩中又得知了案山子受伤的消息。他不是不懂案山子的心情——比起自己这个无能的父亲，她只会把希望寄托在她自己的身上。这个女孩和小时候的他几乎如出一辙，但那头黑色的、有些蓬松的头发，总是提醒着他案山子的身份——

那是带土留给他的、和写轮眼一样重要的宝物。

“这孩子暂时不会醒来，老师，和我一起去餐厅吃点东西吧。”小樱递过来一瓶罐装咖啡，他谢过自己的学生，鸣人已经等在门外，看来小樱已经通知过他这件事了。“晓”在三年前有大动作，佩恩将木叶街区全部夷为平地，他可以纪念带土的地方也不复存在，木叶街区的所有人只能搬家。案山子和他搬出来假装成一对普通父女，他也变成了大学讲师。更糟糕的是，在那之前，他的另一个学生佐助就已经叛逃出木叶组，加入了“晓”。“晓”目前的主要活动，是捕捉尾兽人柱力，这是忍者世界的核心机密，甚至可以说是到现在忍者还被忌惮着的最大原因——尾兽的力量，几乎像小型核弹，能够轻易地摧毁一座城市。“晓”只剩下八尾和九尾没有得手，虽然不明白他们收集尾兽的意义，但那毫无疑问是国家级、甚至世界级的灾难。难办的是，当时为了牵制实力，分给木叶的尾兽妖狐九喇嘛，就被封印在他的学生漩涡鸣人体内。可以预见，在不久的将来，佐助和鸣人必定会有一战。鸣人现在也是他们的重点保护对象，由于他粗枝大叶的性格，卡卡西不得不时常敲打提醒他，才不至于让他忘记现在他们的种种限制之处。

三人来到餐厅，鸣人和他还是一个拉面一个秋刀鱼，春野樱认识他们这么多年从来没变过。她自己则是要了沙拉，没胃口地用叉子在草料一般的蔬菜里戳着。“怎么了，小樱，心情不好吗？”卡卡西关心地问到。小樱摇摇头，想起了案山子跟她说的话，不知为何总有点心神不宁。“案山子今天解决的那些人，是哪边的人？”她压下不快的感觉，跟卡卡西和鸣人讨论了起来。提到女儿，卡卡西没有继续用微笑伪装自己了，他的眼皮耷拉了下来，托着下巴开始沉思：“他们并不是‘晓’的人，行事作风都很不专业，甚至看起来就只是普通的绑匪……但是那个孩子的背景井野还没有查明，似乎他身上被施加了心灵壁垒之类的忍术。”

“是说为什么我感觉不到陌生查克拉的说。”鸣人吃了一口拉面，他最近在练习仙人模式，井野担当起了查克拉连接的重任，仙人模式能帮她稍微分担一点，算是自佩恩战后再度重视他的这项技能。各个组之所以如此轻易地被夺走尾兽，也是因为“晓”能易如反掌地切断他们的信息情报网。他多习惯一些，就能多预知一份风险。“但是，为什么案山子的查克拉也感觉不到？”鸣人放下筷子，皱起了眉头。

“坏了！”卡卡西和小樱同时反应过来，鸣人已经翻上了三楼。他拉开案山子病房的门，里面的床上空无一人，而随后赶到银发男孩病房的卡卡西和小樱也发现了同样的情况。

“案山子……”卡卡西甚至有些脱力，他扶住了门框，一种巨大的不安席卷了他。


End file.
